miramagiafandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Mushrooms
Introduction Magical mushrooms spawn all over your home village. You can gather them into your magical mushroom bag. You can then use them to make potions, fertilizer, and dragon food whenever you need them. There are several Achievement awards that players can earn for harvesting these mushrooms. Gathering Mushrooms You gather mushrooms by clicking on them. The mushroom will then give you a specific reward, it will start to dance, and it will fly up from its spot and neatly land in your mushroom bag. By default, you can gather up to 50 mushrooms per day. If you purchase the Yarn Of Miracles (listed below under Mushroom Gathering Tools) this maximum is boosted to 75. From time to time, permanent boosts to your maximum are the weekly prize at the Wheel of Fortune. Once you have collected your daily maximum, you will see the alert shown here. While your daily collections can not exceed these maximums, your bag's total capacity is unlimited. You only see your own mushrooms, so gather every one you see (up to your limit); they do not belong to anyone else even if they're growing in someone else's area of the village. Mushroom Types Basic colors. There are four basic mushrooms. Each one gives you a different reward. These mushrooms are: The amount of the reward increases as your level increases. Tip --> Start off by making dragon food with your mushrooms. It takes very few mushrooms, and your dragon's level will give you benefits in the game. Mushroom Sizes Mushrooms have different sizes: small, medium, and big or large. The bigger the mushroom is, the bigger the reward will be. A small mushroom needs around 10-15 minutes to become big/large, so if you see a small mushroom wait for it to grow up and give you a bigger reward. Once the mushroom has grown to big/large, it will stay there for 3 hours. Note: The green mushrooms get "large". The others get "big". Big mushrooms do not change to large. Unique Mushrooms As of late Nov. '13, twenty-five new mushroom types have been introduced. You can see them listed in the new mushroom basket on your toolbar. They are: Basket Icon The mushroom baskets change as players collect additional Unique Mushrooms. Mushroom Artifacts With the new update (February 2013) there are some tools which improve mushroom gathering and make it better. They are 4 and all can be bought at Sorcerer's Corner Shop . They are: Other Ways to obtain mushrooms There are additional ways to get mushrooms. They are: *As a daily reward at the login bonus (a random amount of 1 kind of mushrooms). *From time to time Voucher codes are created that give players a few mushrooms. Using Mushrooms You use mushrooms by opening your mushroom bag, selecting a type of item to make by clicking the recipe, and clicking "manufacture" to make the item. Mushroom Bag You can click on your mushroom bag to open it. Inside, you can count your mushrooms.You can also make things with them. When you open the bag you see several panes. The left pane shows the amount and kinds of mushrooms you have, and how many mushrooms you have collected during the current day, out of your 50 mushroom daily limit (75 with the Hard-Weaving Yard of Miracles). The middle panes show the types of items you can make. You can select an item to make, see its requirements, and then make it. The pane to the right shows the manufacturing process as you grind up your precious mushrooms and create magical items. Note : Magical Mushrooms do not turn into miragic when the player acts a Magical Transformation . Mushroom Products You can make five different types of items with your mushrooms: Category:Magic Mushrooms Category:Bonus Items